Special Forces of Jinavia
250px|thumb|right|Emblem of the Joint Special Forces Command. The Special Forces of Jinavia are primarily intended for conducting covert combat operations at the rear of the enemy positions (either in uniform or civilian clothing) and, once in place, to commit acts of sabotage. The Special Forces are divided into two basic categories: Special Forces and Special Operations Forces. The motto - "etiam omnes ego is not" - is taken from St. Paul. It identifies the determination of chosen man to live according to virtue and rise above the crowd, using his moral and spiritual qualities. Joint Special Forces Command The Command is responsible for the planning of special operations for the SFs and SOFs, depends directly on the Chief of the Imperial General Staff. Joint Commander of Special Forces (JCSF) is the professional head of the Special Forces of Jinavia. The CSF holds the rank of General of Division or equivalent, altough the Commander is often an Army officer: he has authority over more than 18,000 troops. Both Special Forces and Special Operation Forces, and among them the 25th and 26th Regiments, operate not only with the combat tasks and deployments, but in most cases with the dialogue and the collaboration and support to the population. Perhaps members of the Special Forces are specialists in the "tea-politics", i.e. in talks with the local leaders (both Jinavian south-easterns and foreigners), making and conducting tactical talks while drinking strong local tea. The diehard guerrillas are attacked, but officers and NCOs have great diplomatic skills, in a hostile and difficult environment, where even the simplest approach for an interview or a talk is very delicate. Special Forces Special Forces are elite units of belonging to the Armed Forces. Soldiers of SpecFor units usually operate in small units in operations characterized by high risk and high level of technical operations: sabotage, raids in areas controlled by the enemy and against strategic targets, reconnaissance, search and rescue of hostages in war areas, removing obstacles and land preparation for deployment of conventional forces. Within the "civilian" range, their use is valuable for the release of civilians in the hands of terrorists. The Special Forces are not only war elite: even the action, except in cases of irruption, is mainly used in case of failure with the immediate automatic reactions. It seeks to work frequently gathering information on the field and with the utmost cordiality, working in small teams (1/2 persons) in dangerous situations. Sabotage actions are done in complete silence without firing any shot. The special forces tasks are basically divided into three separate tasks: * sabotage * intelligence * irruptions The Jinavian Special Forces units are: * [[25th Parachutist Assault Regiment (Jinavia)|25th Parachutist Assault Regiment "Righteous Fury"]] - Army * Special Intervention Group - Gendarmerie * Divers and Commandos Operational Group - Navy * 17th Raiders Group - Air Force Special Operations Forces 250px|thumb|right|Two soldiers of 94th Long Range Guerrilla Squadron Group. The Special Operations Forces are highly specialized units, and constitute the middle ground between conventional highly trained units (Paratroopers, Mountain units, Assault tank units) and Special Forces, which often interoperate. The SpecOpFor are used in support of both conventional units and of the Special Forces for operations such as reconnaissance, sabotage, etc.. The Special Operations Forces also possess significant operational specializations. The training and preparation of the Special Operations Forces is much closer to the Special Forces than to preparation of the Special Operations Support Forces. The Jinavian Special Operations Forces are all drawn from the Army but two units, one drawn from Gendarmerie and one drawn from Imperial Air Force: * [[26th Parachutist Reconnaisance Regiment (Jinavia)|26th Parachutist Reconnaisance Regiment "Bayonet"]] * [[104th Mountain Parachutist Regiment (Jinavia)|104th Mountain Parachutist Regiment "Avalanche"]] * 261st HSO (Helicopters of Special Operations) Group * 94th Long range guerrilla Squadron Group * 5th Military Police Group The Special Operation Forces (SOF) are usually tasked with working closely with foreign military forces in joint operations and in a training role and to work closely with foreign allies to conduct missions deep in enemy territory. SOF are fully capable of performing other types of special missions, such as assassinations, hostage rescue, etc., but their primary task, and what sets them apart, is their ability to work closely with Jinavia's military allies to fullfil their tasks. The Rangers are different from the other Special Operation Forces in that they do not work hand in hand with foreign military forces. Training The Jinavian Special Forces soldiers train on a regular basis over the course of their entire career. The initial formal training program for entry into Special Forces is divided into four phases collectively known as the Special Forces Qualification Course. The length of the Qualification Course changes depending on the applicant's destination (Special Forces or Special Operations Forces), job field and their assigned foreign language capability but will usually last between 60 to 100 weeks. After successfully completing the Qualification Course, Special Forces soldiers are then eligible for many advanced skills courses. These include, but are not limited to, the Military Free Fall Parachutist Course, the Combat Diver Qualification Course and the Special Forces Sniper Course (SFSC). Courses are structured on 3-phases basis: * 1st stage: Common basic training course, for both Special Operations Forces and Special Forces, whatever Armed Force they belong. * 2nd stage: Common training course for Special Forces only, whatever Armed Force they belong; separated advanced training courses for SOFs * 3rd stage: Separated advanced training courses for Special Forces Special Operation Support Forces The Special Operations Support Forces are regular units of the armed forces especially prepared and used in the theater of operations in the absence of the Special Operations Forces, or, under some circunstances, to support the Special Operations Forces. These units are the best ones among their specialities, and are, often, paratroopers or assault landing units. It is to note that all SOSF are also rapid reaction units, although this designation is not officiali used by Imperial Armed Forces: these units are organized independently by each Armed Force and responds to various needs. Special Support and Sustainment Brigade The Special Support and Sustainment Brigade (SPEFOR-SSB) is the combat service support and combat health support unit for all Joint Special Forces Command units. The Sustainment Brigade consists of the 1st Special Operations Signal Battalion, the 2nd Special Troops Battalion, the 3rd Special Forces Support Operations Unit (SFoSOU), six Special Operation Liaison Elements (SOLE) and two Medical Teams. Together the units of the brigade ensure that all Special Forces are equipped to perform their missions. Soldiers assigned to these units generally have at least a paratrooper or diving qualification. Special Operations Liasion and Support Units The first component of SSB consists of peripherally deployed units, with the task of co-ordinating operations and logistics. * Special Operation Liaison Elements (SOLE): the Special Operation Liaison Element soldiers are embedded in regional theatres' staff. They plan and coordinate with theatre command and Joint Special Forces Command to ensure support during operations and training. As a theatre staff member, these officers and non-commissioned officers' knowledge of theater-specific requirements and capabilities assist units in coordination with the theatre. * Special Operations Forces Support Operations Unit (SFoSOU): a Special Operations Forces Support Operations Unit co-ordinates and synchronizes the requirements of Joint Special Forces Command with conventional Armed Forces logistics infrastructures in a deployed environment. * Special Forces Military Police Unit: the unit is a Military Police Divisional Company with the mandate to provide policing services to the Joint Special Forces Command. The SpeFor MPU also has a MP Brigade Company, tasked to police the Support Brigade. Support Battalions Specialized in advanced communications and resupply capabilities, the 1st SOSB and the 2nd STB have the mission of providing supplies, maintenance, equipment and expertise allowing Special Forces and Special Operation Forces to operate on continuous basis. Soldiers assigned to these units are trained to operate and maintain a vast array of specialized equipment not normally used by their conventional counterparts. To meet the needs of JSFC, the two battalions have developed logistical and signal packages that are deployable on a moment's notice. Hypotesis of a Special Deployment Brigade There are plans to create a wholly new Special Deployment Brigade, formed by new Special Operations Forces (tier 2) and other elite units and formations (tier 3) under the exclusive command of the Joint Special Forces Command: all four Armed Forces are opposing to this initiative, mainly because concerns about exclusivity and influence in definition of military policy. On the other hand, the establishment of the Brigade and of its subordinate units would integrate some capabilities and would enable Imperial Armed Forces to increase their average readiness. Personnel would be drawn from all four Armed Forces, but primarily from the Army and the Gendarmerie. The Brigade would consist of: * 1 Command-and-Support battalion ** 1 CIMIC company ** 1 Military observers platoon * Special Operations Regiment: would group the new Special Operation Forces units ** 1 Pre-emptive operations battalion ** 1 Counter-proliferation military actions battalion * Strike Regiment: would group elite ground units capable to operate as Special Operation Support Forces but mainly capable to carry out military actions by themselves ** 1 Combat engineer battalion ** 1 Counter-narcotics battalion For a grand total of about 5,000 personnel. The establishment of such a brigade would upgrade the number of personnel under JSFC to 23,000. Related Voices * Military of Jinavia * Jinavian Army ** 25th Parachutist Assault Regiment ** 26th Parachutist Reconnaisance Regiment * Jinavian Gendarmerie ** Gendarmerie Special Intervention Group ** 5th Military Police Group * Jinavian Navy ** Divers and Commandos Operational Group * Jinavian Air Force ** 17th Raiders Group Category:Jinavia